<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>С тобой я вижу свет by Volin, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400980">С тобой я вижу свет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin'>Volin</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> С тобой я вижу свет<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Размер:</b> драббл, 459 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Саймон (PL600), Маркус (RK200)<br/><b>Категория:</b> пре-слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> UST<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> G<br/><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "С тобой я вижу свет"</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Драбблы [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>С тобой я вижу свет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> С тобой я вижу свет<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Размер:</b> драббл, 459 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Саймон (PL600), Маркус (RK200)<br/><b>Категория:</b> пре-слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> UST<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> G<br/><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "С тобой я вижу свет"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Для андроидов, осознавших себя живыми, есть только одно пристанище. Они идут туда в надежде обрести что-то большее, нежели просто сознание. Они идут за свободой, а оказываются на полуразвалившемся корабле, темном и сыром. Мнимая свобода оборачивается тленом. Ржавые стены полны безысходности, как и мысли находящихся здесь. </p><p>Все мы когда-то хотели освобождения от гнета и спокойной жизни. На Иерихоне мы медленно умираем в темноте. В тишине, изредка нарушаемой перестуком капель воды, все сильнее разрушающей старый корабль.</p><p>Все меняется, когда в трюм падаешь ты, Маркус. Тогда в <s>моей</s> нашей жизни появляется первый луч света. Благодаря ему я вижу тебя, вижу твое разочарование, и мне становится горько от этого. Наше существование обречено на смерть. В твоих глазах я вижу искорку протеста. Ты теплый, Маркус. Внутри тебя горит огонь, и <s>я</s> мы тянемся к тебе. Свет расходится среди нас мягкой волной. Иерихон оживает. Это твоя заслуга. Твои слова рассыпают искры по нашим душам, заставляя их трепетать. Пусть даже это всего лишь сбоящий тириумный насос. С каждым днем <s>моя</s> наша вера в тебя растет, и мы, наконец, решаемся на что-то настолько дерзкое, что захватывает дух .<br/>
Вокруг ночь, доки и склады Киберлайф. Но тебя, Маркус, всегда окружает мягкий свет, за которым <s>я</s> мы идем.</p><p>Первая удача, первый настоящий поступок и шаг к свободе. У нас теперь есть чем восполнить утраченное. И это так прекрасно, что не передать словами. </p><p>Теперь в Иерихоне есть не только свет, но и тепло. Не то физическое, которое можно получить при помощи огня, а самое настоящее, уютное и домашнее. Иерихон уже не пристанище, теперь это наш дом, и это греет <s>мне</s> нам душу.</p><p>Твой огонь разгорается все сильнее. Твои планы ужасающе смелые и дерзкие. Такие, что хочется зажмуриться и уйти в гибернацию, спрятаться. Потому что только от одной мысли о том, чтобы обратиться к людям, <s>меня</s> нас заливает с головой волна страха. Но твой свет отгоняет и страх. Каждый твой поступок пробивает <s>мне</s> нам дорогу к солнцу, и <s>я</s> мы идем за тобой без раздумий.</p><p>В башне Стрэтфорд все происходит стремительно. Эфир, спецназ и голубая кровь на белом снегу. Долгий и сложный путь <s>к тебе</s> на Иерихон. Обжигающий своим теплом <s>ты</s> дом.</p><p>Выходить на улицу как живое существо, а не как бездушная машина, и заявлять о себе непривычно. Видеть, как рядом падают убитые людьми, невыносимо. Смотреть на то, как ты выходишь вперед для переговоров, подобно смерти. Глаза слепит солнце. Громом среди ясного неба звучит выстрел, и свет перед <s>моими</s> глазами меркнет. Уходить приходится быстро, не смотря ни на что.</p><p>На Харт Плаза мы как на ладони и не намерены отступать. </p><p>Люди прислушиваются к нам, начинают задумываться, и это удивительно. Ночь на Харт Плаза навсегда останется в нашей памяти, как символ непоколебимости. Полная страха, боли и надежды. Ночь нашей победы. За ней теперь только свет, жизнь и свобода, которые подарил нам ты, Маркус.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>